1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonic and sonic devices for repelling insects and in particular to ultrasonic and sonic devices for repelling mosquitos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of inventions for repelling mice, rodents, deer and insects by means of transmission of ultrasonic and sonic signals. For example, U.S. Pat. 5,602,523 discloses a square wave signal output in the ultrasonic frequency range with harmonic distortion for repelling deer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,438 discloses a tube inserted in the ground for creating audible vibrations to repel rodents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,999 discloses a system for repelling birds with ultrasonic sound. U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,492 discloses a sonic device designed specifically for repelling insects. The ""492 patent discloses that insects can be repelled by duplicating the sounds of natural predators and that by using sounds at certain frequencies and at certain intensities, insects can be excluded from predictable dimensional areas. The ""492 patent discloses that it is known in the art that female mosquitos have an antipathy to sonic frequencies from 11 to 12 kilohertz and from 36 to 38 kilohertz. The ""492 patent further discloses that xe2x80x9csince only the female mosquitos bite and since the males will follow the exodus of the females, the problem of eliminating mosquitos may be solved by generating sonic frequencies concentrated in these ranges.xe2x80x9d The ""492 patent focuses on the sonic waveform and providing a multitude of frequencies to avoid high intensities which would be objectionable to humans.
What is needed beyond the prior art is a practical device that can employ the principles known in the art in a practical and useful way. An outdoor device that can sonically repel insects would reduce or eliminate the need to spray the air with chemicals. (Burning oil, one way of repelling mosquitos, causes pollution). Persons within the zone of the device would not need to apply repellant to their skin. A device that can emit the appropriate signals and that can be installed outdoors and moved as necessary would be desirable. Moreover, a device that could operate on batteries so that it could be located independently of a power source would be desirable. Furthermore, a device that could operate for long periods without recharging or battery changes would be desirable.
The present invention meets the needs identified above by providing a waterproof cabinet, speakers, power source, processor, and solar panel which together operate to emit high frequency sound waves that can repel mosquitoes and other flying pests. The cabinet can contain one, two or four speakers, solar cells in a panel on the top of the cabinet, a rechargeable nicle-cadmium battery, electrical wiring and circuitry, and a circuit board or an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip to generate wave forms of frequency above the range of human hearing. The output strength would be in the range of 100 db to 135 db. The device, when activated, emits ultrasonic sounds to replicate the wing-beat frequency of the Dragonfly, the mosquito""s most significant predator and sonic sounds to replicate the wing-speed sound of the male mosquito (to repel females who have already mated). Additionally, the device may emit sonic frequencies from 11 to 12 kilohertz and from 36 to 38 kilohertz. One speaker can generate 90 degree coverage (about 1,000 square feet), and four speakers can provide 360 degree coverage (about 2-3,000 square feet). The device can be hung from a tree limb or overhang. Alternatively, the device can be mounted on a free standing pole with base. Therefore, the device can be easily installed and maintained.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.